In recent years, the proliferation of a user terminal having a cellular communication unit and a wireless LAN communication unit (so-called dual terminal) has progressed. In addition, there has been an increase in the number of wireless LAN access points (hereinafter, referred to as “access points”) which are managed by an operator of a cellular communication system.
Hence, 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a cellular communication system standardization project is scheduled to consider a technique capable of enhancing cooperation between a cellular communication system and a wireless LAN system (see Non Patent Literature 1).
Meanwhile, when a user terminal performs data communication in a wireless LAN system (hereinafter, referred to as “wireless LAN communication”), the user terminal performs scanning to discover an access point. The user terminal having discovered an access point by the scanning establishes a connection with the access point and thereby performs wireless LAN communication.